1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image forming apparatuses such as printers, facsimiles, and multi-function products (MFPs). More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for controlling an image forming apparatus using a storage medium supporting write protection by being included in supplies for use with an image forming system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Accompanying an increase in the use of supplies used in image forming apparatuses, the number of users using cheaper recycled supplies is increasing relative to the number of users purchasing supplies corresponding to licensed products. Thus, the replacement of used supplies with cheaper recycled supplies is becoming more common.
When supplies legally recycled by companies authenticated by manufacturers or sellers of image forming apparatuses are used, complications rarely occur. However, if illegally recycled supplies having low quality are installed and used in image forming apparatuses, printing quality can decrease, the image forming apparatuses can be damaged, and the use of the image forming apparatuses can become dangerous.
Thus, one solution has been proposed wherein, when illegally recycled supplies are installed in conventional image forming apparatuses, the conventional image forming apparatuses sense the installation of the illegally recycled supplies and warn users of the use of the illegally recycled supplies by displaying the status via display devices. However, such conventional image forming apparatuses only make a user aware that illegally recycled supplies are installed in the conventional image forming apparatuses, and allow the apparatuses to operate even when the illegally recycled supplies are installed therein. There still exists a possibility that problems can be generated due to the use of the illegally recycled supplies.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method for detecting supply type usage, notifying a user of supply type usage, and controlling the apparatus in response to the detected supply type usage, for example, to prevent the use of illegally recycled supplies.